Phoenix Blackburn
Phoenix "Anakin" Blackburn Is One Of The Main Male Protagonist Of The High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One" He Is Powerful And Very Dangerous, He Is Also A Third-Year College Student At Kuoh Academy Who Is Loved By All Female Students And Despised By All Male Students, The Queen Of Agnetha Valefor '''And Was Given The Name "The Dark Prince" By The Girls In The Academy. He Is The Adopted Son Of Abigail And Noah Blackburn And The Adopted Older Brother Of Amelia Blackburn, He Is Known As '''The Chosen One By All In The Supernatural And Unintentionally Stole Issei's Dream Of Becoming "Harem King" Appearance Phoenix Is A Young Man With Light Chestnut Hair And Lapis Lazuli Eyes, His Average Height (5 Feet 4 Inches), Which Is Almost The Same Height As Issei Hyoudou. During School, He Wears A Modified Version The Kuoh Academy Male Uniform Which Consists Of A Dark Brown Blazer With Black Accents Over A Brown Long-Sleeve Dress Shirt With A Dark Ribbon On The Collar, Matching Black Pants And Black Dress Boots. During Time Out Of School, He Wears A Black Pea Coat Over A White Short-Sleeve T-Shirt, Matching Black Jeans And Black Combat Boots Over White Long Socks During Meetings Or Hunting For Strays, He Wears A Black Tunic Over Brown Robes, A Black Belt, Matching Brown Pants With Black Boots With A Black Glove Over His Right Arm Personality Phoenix Has A Noble And Calm Personality And Greatly Respects His Opponents Unless They Aggravate Him In Any Possible Way, He Is Incredibly Brave. He Constantly Puts Himself In Dangerous Situations To Save Others And Shows No Signs Of Fear, He Grew A Deep Hatred For Slavers And Relatable Things, He Grew To Be Very Motivated To The Point That Once He Sets His Mind To Something, He Won't Stop Until He Succeeds, He Also Is Extremely Loyal To Those He Loves To The Point Where He Values His Loved Ones And Friends Over EVERYTHING Else Equipment Phoenix Carries A Holy Photon Saber, A Sword Made Of Pure Holy Energy, But The Color Changed To Blue After Phoenix Experimented With The Weapon And Changed The Blade's Color. This Weapon Can Deflect Spells, Energy Beams And Cut Through Almost All Materials Without A Problem, But It Does Have A Severe Drawback, Being That The Holy Photon Saber Cannot Cut Through Magic Barriers Without The Risk Of Exploding History Phoenix Lived In A Small Village Close To Church Xenovia And Irina Worked At Until Everyone In The Village Was Burned, Raped And Killed By Members Of The Chaos Brigade, He Ran From The Village And Managed To Survive The Destruction Of His Village And Was Brought Under The Wings Of The Agnetha Valefor, Thus Becoming Her Queen Powers & Abilities Chi Master: Phoenix Is A Prodigy And A Master Of Chi Energy, Giving Him A Major Advantage In Combat Senjutsu And Youjutsu Master] (Phoenix Is A Very Skilled Senjutsu And Youjutsu User. He Is Capable Of Using Senjutsu To Control The Flow Of Life Energy To Strengthen His Body And Detect Other Nearby People By Sensing Their Ki. With Youjutsu Being Able To Craft Spells Of Attack Or Defense, He Is Capable Of Combining Both His Techniques To Fire Concentrated Blasts Of Energy, He Can Control Nature Around Him, He Also Has The Ability To Control Parts Of The Earth And Other Kinds Of Plants, He Rarely Uses It Since He Considers The Abilities Are For Cowards. Poison Mist: Using His Youjutsu Skills, He Can Also Create A Poisonous Mist To Restrain His Opponents, This Is Only Effective Against Youkai's And Devil's, But Dragons And Dragon-Possessors Are Immune To It. Illusions: Phoenix Is Able To Cast Illusions Such As Creating Mirage Copies Of Himself To Throw His Opponents Off) Space-Time Manipulation: Aside From Magic, Senjutsu And Youjutsu, Phoenix Also Has The Ability To Be Able To Perform Space-Time Manipulation, Though At This Point, He Can Only Manipulate Space, He Can Erect A Barrier That Can Trap His Opponents In Another Space. Immense Demonic Power: Phoenix Is A Prodigy And A Master Of His Devil Magic, Giving Him A Major Advantage In Combat, He Learned To Use Devil Magic From. Elemental Magic: Phoenix Is Able To Use The Extreme Versions Of The Natural Elements Like Lightning, Ice, Fire, And Water. Purification: Phoenix Has The Power To Purify Evil Spirits Which He Learned From Akeno. However, Since He Excels In Senjutsu Prowess, His Ability Is Superior To The Purification Ability Of Koneko And Kuroka Single Target Use: Phoenix Can Focus His Chi On A Single Enemy, Doing A Variety Of Attacks. Some Include; Grip: Phoenix Can Grip His Opponent Around The Throat, Allowing Him To Toss His Enemy Like A Rag-Doll Crush: With The Making Of A Fist, Phoenix Can Turn His Foe Into A Corpse, Breaking Every Bone In Their Body Strangle: Also Known As Choke, Phoenix Uses This Technique To Interrogate His Prisoners Or Anyone That Can't Be Reached With His Blade Bolt: Gathering His Chi And Sending It Through His Palm, Phoenix Makes A Lightning Shaped Bolt That Can Turn His Foes Into Burnt Husks If He Puts Enough Power Into It Tear: Phoenix Can Tear Apart His Enemies With Ease, Be It By Ripping Their Arms Off Or Tearing Their Internal Organs Out Of Their Body Deflect: Phoenix Is Able To Use His Chi To Create A Defense On His Hand That Deflects All Energy Blasts, Chi Attacks, Magic Blasts And Physical Blows, This Ability Is Like Albion's Reflect Ability, But Phoenix Can Only Use This Ability On His Hands Multiple/Wide Area Use: These techniques are used when Vander is surrounded, some include; Blast: Gathering His Chi Into A Sphere, Phoenix Slams It Into The Ground And Creates An Earthquake Like Effect In A Certain Area Depending On How Powerful The Chi Sphere Is Shock Wind: Phoenix Can Use His Chi To Manipulate Wind Around His Body, Forming A Tornado Like Barrier And Force It Outwards, Sending His Foe's Flying Back Hundreds Of Meters From The Force Of The Wind Pull: Phoenix Can Surround His Opponents Or Their Weapons With His Energy And Pull Them Towards Him Chi Shock: Phoenix's Most Powerful Ability, Phoenix Sends Out A Pulse Of Lightning Like Energy Cure: Phoenix Can Ease A Person's Pain Or Cure Them Of Any Kind Of Harmful Poison They Have Been Affected With As Long As He's In Any Kind Of Physical Contact With That Person Master Swordsman: Phoenix Is A Master Swordsman And Is Feared By Most Because Of His Skills In Combat Master Magician: Due To The Bishop Trait Of His Queen Piece, Phoenix Is A Powerful Magic User. Enhanced Speed, Strength And Defense: Due To The Knight And Rook Traits Of His Queen Piece, Phoenix Has Superior Speed, Strength And Defense. Flight: Being A Devil, Phoenix Can Fly Using His Wings. Relationships https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Koneko_Toujou Shirone Toujou (commonly referred to as Koneko Toujou) Is One Of The Many Female Protagonists Of The High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One". She Is A Second-Year High School Student At Kuoh Academy And A Member Of The Occult Research Club, As Well As Rias Gremory's First Rook. She Is One Of Phoenix's Fiance's [Ingvild Leviathan] Is One Of The Many Female Protagonists Of The High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One", Is One Of The Descendants Of The Original Leviathan And The Possessor Of The Longinus Nereid Kyrie. She Is Also One Of Phoenix's Fiance's [Xenovia Quarta] Is One Of The Many Female Protagonists Of The High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One". She Is A Third-Year High School Student At Kuoh Academy In Class 3-B And Is A Natural-Born Holy Sword User Who Wields The Durandal. After Learning The Truth Of God's Death In The War, She Was Excommunicated From The Church And Decided To Join The Occult Research Club As Rias' Second Knight, She Is Also One Of Phoenix's Fiance's https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Irina_Shidou Irina Shidou Is One of The Many Female Protagonists Of The High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One" And The Childhood Friend Of Issei Hyoudou, She Is A Third-Year High School Student At Kuoh Academy In Class 3-B And Is A Devout Christian Who, Even After Learning Of God's Death, Still Follows His Teachings. She Later Gets Reincarnated As A Devil By Kylah Vallhaun As One Of Her Rooks, She Is Also One Of Phoenix's Fiance's Agnetha Valefor '''Is One Of The Main Female Protagonist Of High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One" She Is Powerful And Very Dangerous, She Is Also A Third-Year College Student At Kuoh Academy And The King Of Of Phoenix Blackburn, She Is Also One Of Phoenix's Fiance's Gabriel '''Is One Of The Main Female Protagonist Of High School DxD Story On Wattpad "High School DxD: The Chosen One" One Of The Guardians Of The Throne Of Heaven, And She Is Also A Member Of The Staff At Kuoh Academy, She Is Also One Of Phoenix's Fiance's Trivia * Phoenix's Design Is Based Off Of Anakin Skywalker From Revenge Of The Sith. * Phoenix's Power Came From Vander Toren. * Phoenix's Birthday Is June 6 (Same As Me!). * Phoenix's Favorite Food Is Salisbury Steak And Fried Chicken. * Phoenix's Parent's Design Are Based Off Of Rosa And Vincent From The Final Fantasy Series. Category:PhoenixBloodstorm Category:High School DxD: The Chosen One